The New Harry
by Macbeth2
Summary: Sequal to Saving Harry. When Ron and the other Griffindors find out about Harry and Draco's secret relationship, Griffindor shuns him, and Harry realizes that, just maybe, he should have let the sorting hat put him in Slytherin after all. Please r&r. HPDM
1. Welcome to Slytherin

**A/N:** I know this chapter probably sucks, but I am hoping I will get better! Giving me suggestions would be extremely helpful, but to do that you have to review!

* * *

"HARRY!! What are you doing with this - with this - this - scum??!!" Ron yelled before walking right up to Draco and punching him. He looked ready to murder him even as tears were streaming down his face. 

"HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR DIRTY LIPS ALL OVER MY BOYFRIEND!!!!" Ron thundered and proceeded to beat Draco to a bloody pulp.

"Ron stop! Please Ron, stop! You'll kill him!" Harry sobbed over and over as he watched his lover cough up blood when his boyfriend kicked him in the stomach.

* * *

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER**

Harry sat next to Draco's bed and sobbed, hoping that his love would eventually wake up.

"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid you're going to have to leave the Hosptital Wing now. You can visit young Mr. Malfoy tomorow." Madame Pomfrey said sympathetically. She was one of the few who knew of their secret relationship.

As he left the Hospital Wing, Harry ran into Hermione.

"How could you Harry?!" she yelled, "How could you?!" That was all she said before running off. Harry just continued on his walk to the Slytherin Common Rooms, for he was now friends for everyone of the Slytherins that still went to Hogwarts, even thought most of them had left to join Voldemort and had been rotting in prison since his death.

"Hey, Harry! Do you where Draco is?" Pansy asked; she, like Draco, had been one of the few Slytherins that hadn't joined the Dark Side, but had stayed on the Light.

"Yeah, he's in the Hospital Wing. Ron found out about us, and he beat him up pretty bad. Madame Pomfrey just kicked me out though. Said he needed to rest," Harry replied dejectedly, "so can I hang with you for a little while; I have a feeling Griffindor won't want to see me.

"Sure Harry," she said sympathetically. Poor Harry. His house had abandoned him yet again.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Harry was eating breakfast in the Great Hall on the very outer-most edge of the Griffindor table. Alone.

A young first year came up to him.

"Hi, Harry Potter. I was told to tell you that Draco Malfoy is awake."

* * *

End of chapter!!

**A/N:** That's right, I'm back! And I have decided that next I might do Ron's point of view on this whole affair. In both senses of the word. If I do it will be a song-chapter


	2. A New House, A New Life

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I know this is going to sound like an excuse, but I have been really busy with school because of high school registration, and I have been doing this roleplay thing with my best friend so that's been taking up my time, I have had major writer's block for this story, and I have been working on another story as well, but you can't find it here; it is on another site. **

**Soooo, without further ado. . .the next chapter!!! Yay!!!! To start exactly where we left off, I got a few lines from the last chapter.**

_

* * *

_

_Harry was eating breakfast in the Great Hall on the very outer-most edge of the Griffindor table. Alone._

_A young first year came up to him._

_"Hi, Harry Potter. I was told to tell you that Draco Malfoy is awake."_

* * *

Harry didn't wait even a second, he ran all the way to the Hospitol Wing and he didn't even stop to catch his breath until he got there. As he entered, he saw a bruised and battered Draco sitting up in bed and reading a book. He rushed over to the bed; when Draco saw him, he dropped the book he was reading and let Harry take him in his arms. 

"I was so worried about you, so worried that I would lose you. I don't think I would be able to live if that happened, Draco! I can't live without you! I love you too much!" Harry said, sounding relieved. Draco was shocked; they had never spoken aloud their love for each other.

"I know, I love you too." he replied warmly.

"Griffindor won't accept me now. Not even the Fat Lady will let me into the Common Room; where am I going to live?"

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in _

"You will live with me, in the Slitherin dungeons, of course. You aren't alone, Harry. I will always stand by you; when you are cold, and you feel like you have nowhere to go, I won't ever give up or give in. I, no we, will always find a way."

"I know Draco, I know. Thank you," Harry said. Harry could never put into words how thankful he was to Draco for sticking by him when his own friends had not. As long as Draco was there with him, he would be alright. He knew that now. He didn't need his own house, as long as he had Draco, he would be okay., he knew it.

_Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

They sat there, holding each other for what felt like years, but could have been decades, hours, minutes, even seconds. As they layed there in each others arms, they realized that whatever cards the world dealt them, they would be okay, they would make it through if they stuck together.

That night, when Harry was kicked out of the Hospitol Wing and sent to bed, he didn't even try to go the Gryffindor portrait, he went straight to Slitherin, knowing that that was the only place he would be welcome.

"Hey, Harry. I assume you weren't accepted back into the Gryffindor then? Well, your welcome to live with us for the rest of your years at Hogwarts. I guess you were meant to be a Slitherin after all. Huh?" Pansy said when she saw him. It was almost curfew, and even the boy-who-saved-us-all, the Master of Mischief, would be out this late without his famous invisibility cloak.

"No, they-they didn't," Harry said sadly, and, of course, she understood. If she had done something, something that wasn't wrong at all, but actually encouraged, and her own friends codemned her for it, she would feel sad as well.

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the door's closed  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah_

**_FOUR DAYS LATER_**

Draco was finally out of the Hospital Wing and they were sitting in his bedroom, the bedroom he had gotten because he was Head Boy. They were laying on his bed, talking about everything and anything, and even sometimes nothing. They were happy, and peaceful, until conversation turned to the War, and what would happen next. Unlike what they had expected, Voldemorts followers had died following his death. Harry knew they were just dying for a chance to come after him for killing their leader; maybe they were even gathering forces and being led by someone of Voldemort's inner circle, someone like. . .

"You father," Harry said randomly. As he expected, Draco just looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean, my father, what does he have to do with celebrations???!" Draco said, sounding indignant and bewildered. There was also, something else, worry.

"I was thinking about what the Death Eaters will do now, I know they will come after me, but what about leadership? Your father would make an excellent new Dark Lord, what with how close he was to Voldemort," Harry said worriedly.

"Whatever happens, Harry, I will stick by you. No matter how far away we are, no matter how fleeting this new peace could be, I will fight with you if it comes to that. Even, no especially, against my father," Draco said reasuringly.

"Thank you, Draco," Harry replied thankfully.

"I will always protect you," Draco said softly.

_Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

Harry walked bravely into the Great Hall amidst chattering, whispering, muttering, and pointing he thought he had left behind in fifth year. Gryffindors were glaring at him with the word 'traiter' on their lips, members of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were staring at him and wondering how he could have turned on his house so carelessly and foolishly, but members of Slitherin, now that the only ones left were those of the Light, were looking at him with sympathy written all over their faces as they whispered to their friends how sorry they were, all the while estatic that they weren't in his place. Harry was so relieved that Draco was walking there beside him into the Great Hall. But by the time they opened the huge double doors, Harry was questioning whether this was such a good idea after all; he wasn't sure that facing his peers so soon after his relationship with Draco had been found out; he wasn't sure he would be able to face them.

"Harry, are you okay?" Draco asked, he wasn't sure this was such a great idea.

"Yeah, I'm fine, as long as you stay here with me, as long as you stay by my side, I'll be okay," Harry replied. He sounded nervous; he sounded sad; but most of all, he sounded scared, and that scared Draco, for he had never knew Harry Potter to be scared.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this today Draco, I don't think I'm ready," Harry said nervously. Draco knew that if Harry didn't face the rest of Hogwarts now, he might never gather up the courage to even come this far again, so he resorted to drastic measures.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco asked in his most challenging, arrogent, Ice-Prince-of-Slitherin, cold-hearted, mean voice. At this phrase Harry recognised from a previous year, he got angry just like he had then. No one called him a coward!

"You. Wish." he replied before striding confidently into the Great Hall. He strutted to the Slitherin table, sat down, piled eggs and bacon onto his plate, and began to eat as if he had not a care in the world except his breakfast. Draco followed him at a slightly slower, less egotistical pace and presently sat down beside him. As he sat down, he muttered something in Harry's ear as he piled his own breakfast onto his plate.

"Great job, Harry. You know I will always stick by you, all you have to do is stay strong, because you little strut just proved that we will make it through this.

_Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe.  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly_

Harry knew as he left the Slitherin breakfast table with his new friends to his new home at Hogwarts in Draco's bedroom, that the Sorting Hat had been right all along. He belonged in Slitherin, he didn't belong in Gryffindor, and all those friends he had made in his previous house, all the friends that had now betrayed him, they had never really been his friends at all; no, the people walking next to him had always been the ones he could count on.

* * *

**A/N: I think I'm ending this story, maybe this series with this chapter, but if you don't want me to, you gotta review to tell what you want, because I only write to please you guys.**

**Oh, and review!!! Please!! It really is the only way we authors know how you liked our story, our masterpieces; in short, it is our only reward, so please review!**

**Oh, and thank you WhiteDragonHawke and Griffin's love for reviewing!**


	3. Author's note

**A/N:** Sorry to get your hopes up to the three that alerted, but I just wanted to let you know that I will be doing a sequal to **A New Harry** shortly; as soon as I get inspiration for it. It will be a songfic. Thanks, and sorry for the long wait. It is coming! 


	4. Forever There

**A/N:** **Look, I know I said this was completed, but I came up with this idea, and it wouldn't have worked as a sequal, so I had to make it another chaper. As always, I am begging you to review, especially because I have people who are putting me and my stories on alerts lists, but not reviewing. That is sad. You like our story but you don't say so. So please review, or I'm not doing the sequal to this that I am still planning on doing. I know that I am skipping some of the lines of the song (which is "Umbrella" by Rihanna, see, not mine), but I'm only skipping parts that wouldn't make sense in the story. And I know there is more than two choruses, but I didn't know how to fit the secand one in, so I had to skip it. Sorry. This is a songfic chapter thing. The verses are a bit confusing, so I translated them as best I could. Sorry if it doesn't make much sense, I tried. **

**!!WARNING!!: I'm changing the rating to T because of this chapter. It contains bad language, _SLASH_ and a small reference to sex, but you might need a magnifying glass to see it.**

* * *

Harry knows now that with this new found house, even when a storm in his life came, you wouldn't find any clouds. Because he would be able to fight them off with the help of Pansy, Draco, and Blaise. So let it rain, let whatever bad things coming come, let his hold world try to fall down around him, because with his friends help, he could do anything. He could withstand anything now. It didn't matter what the **Daily Prophet **said about him betraying Griffindor now, because he knew he belonged in Slytherin. It didn't matter what shit his old friends spouted anymore, because he had new and better friends that would never say the things they were saying. 

"Hey, Potter! Faggot! How's our disgusting little foursome doing today, huh, asshole?!" Seamus Finnigan yelled as Harry, Draco, and Pansy were on their way to meet Blaise in the Great Hall for dinner.

"Yeah, I guess it's a good thing your gay, Potter, because I woulda beat your ass if you cheated on me with a Slytherin! How I ever had a crush on you, I will never know! You fuckin' pouf!" Ginny agreed.

"It's a good thing your parents and Sirius died when they did, Potter, because they would've been hearbroken about what you've done;" Ron said dangerously, "as it is my family isn't talking to you or the stupid halfblood and werewolf because they're still on your side, the retards."

"I hope you guys know your not hurting me, because your not," Harry replied with nothing but contempt, which was a first for him.

With the faces of outrage and shock that his old roommates and friends had when he said this, Harry knew that when hard things came, him and his real friends would rise out of it and be stronger than before. They would fly higher than the weather and the clouds trying to block him from being happy.

_No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank  
Coming down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella  
We fly higher than weather_

No matter what, Harry and the other Slytherins would always have each other's backs, he knew now that they would never drift apart, Harry wouldn't let them, because they were all he had left. No matter how many magazines and newspaper articles Harry was in, he knew he would always just be Harry, something that he couldn't say about the Griffindors, because they had grown up worshiping him, so they all had a certain perception of him, a specific idea of what he was.

Ron thought he was a pampered little prince, with as much money as he would ever need, and heroic and brave, if a bit arrogent. Ginny thought he was her handsome prince, her knight in shining armor, her strong, brave, true, and loyal savior, when it was he who needed to be saved. Hermione only saw him as a historical figure in all the books she read, telling her of the impossible deeds, miracles, and rescues he had made and done. But none of these were true, and the Slytherins knew that, because **they** had grown up hating me, so when they thought me different than who they thought I was, they saw me for something entirely differentYou have my heart.

_And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star_

In the dark, you can't see all the good you have, and all the good that you **can** have, and he had been in the dark all the years he had been friends with Ron, Hemione, and Co. He hadn't realized how amazing a friendship he could have with a different house, the house he should have been in all along.

"Proffeser Dumpledore! Proffeser Dumbledore! You told me to come and discuss a new living situation with you," Harry called into what he saw was an empty room.

"Damnit, he's not here, is he?" he asked no one, and was surprised when the old and torn hat upon a pedestal replied.

"No, Mr. Potter, I'm afraid he's not. So I heard you belong in Slytherin after all. I so hoped you were right about Griffindor, but, alas, I suppose what will come will come," the aged Sorting Hat said sadly, but wisely.

"I guess you were right, but I'm happier now than I ever was in Griffindor," Harry said cheerfully. And then Dumbledore came in and assigned Harry to a bed right next to Draco's, knowing, of course, the things that meant they would do when the lights were out. He grinned wisely as Harry left his office for a Potion's class at which he now excelled, for he was now part of the Slytherin team; he even wore their robes, every and Quiddich.

Later that night, Harry sat in his new bed, sobbing into Draco's chest at the infamiliarity of his new sleeping quarters. He missed his old bed in Griffindor, and Ron and Neville's snoring, and Dean and Seamus's snickering late into the night, and the giggles of Lavender and Parvati when they snuck in to see their boyfriends. He needed his new friends now more than ever. He needed them to make him realize that he wasn't missing out on anything.

_Baby cause in the dark_

_You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share_

"Harry, you know that we will always be there there for you, don't you. We promise; in fact we, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Pansy Louise Parkinson, and Blaise Antonio Zabini make a solemn oath to be you, Harry James Potter's, friend forever," they all vowed at once.

He knew they would never break that vow, especially now, when the entire wizarding world was quickly growing to hate the person they so recently labelled their savior. He knew that no matter what happened, no matter how much hate mail he got instead of marriage proposals and thank yous, him and his friends would always have each other. They would protect each other from the rain that would stop at nothing to beat them down.

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever_

_Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella_

And yet there were still those people and componies who called him giving him fancy stuff and offering his fancy positions; he had decided he was going to be on the Chudley Cannons, and not as a reserve player. Soon after he accepted the position, he found out that Ron had denounced his once favorite sport, and he grinned. This was why he had accepted it in the first place. But even though he would then even more famous than he was now, and even though he would be travelling most of the year, he wouldn't let that stand between his relationship with Draco and the others. Because they were now a part of each other, from now till infinity.

"I hope you know that I won't let my job get between us right?" Harry asked nervously, breaking the comfortable silence they were sharing in Harry's Head Boy Common Room. They all hoped it would be the last comfortable silence they would share.

"We know, Harry, we know you'll try not to let it," Blaise said sadly; he didn't want his years at Hogwarts to end.

"No! You don't understand! It **won't**!! I won't **let it**!!!, Harry screamed angrily at them all, and then, in the softest, saddest voice they had ever heard, "I need you guys." They understood now. The war had been hard on Harry, and the world had sure dealt him a bad hand, but he had risen to the top and stayed the way he was all the same. They were all proud of the fact that after everything he had been throuh, after all the times he had been let down, whether it was purposeful or not, that he could still open himself up for other people and bare his soul to those he cared about. That didn't mean he was okay, no. He was heartbroken over the loss of his first ever friends, although he knew they didn't deserve to know someone as wonderful a person and a friend as him.

No matter. They would help he heal his broken heart.

_These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart_

The three original Slytherins were all broken out of their reveries by hurt sobbing coming from their devastated friend. They knew that they had to let him cry into their shoulders and reasure him that they would always be there to comfort him.

"It's okay, Harry. You know we're not going anywhere. You can't get rid of us that easily. Don't be scared," Draco soothed. Harry felt a warmth that he hadn't felt for an extremely long time, maybe ever, for he couldn't remember a time. He felt safe. He felt safe with the comfort and reasurence of his friends, he felt safe in the eternal companionship he realized they would always share, and he felt safe in the fact that they wouldn't let him sink into depression and suicide as easily as his last friends did; they wouldn't let him give up. But most of all he felt safe in the warm, strong walls of Draco's arms. This was a new sensation for him, and he liked it. There was no distance between them, physical or otherwise.

"Then let the rain come, because you guys are all I'll ever need and more," he cheered up and smiled his dazzling smile, lifting everyone's drowning spirits and pouring them all some Firewhiskey. They looked at each other with the lifting realization that they would always be friends, no matter what. They could feel it. No matter what came their way. They would share in the good times, share that happiness that can never stay, and even when the rain came, they would help each other chase it away and wait for sunshine. They would always share their umbrellas.

You can stand under my umbrella

**A/N2: YAY! My longest chapter ever! I am soooooo proud of myself! So, like I said before, please click the little review button and tell me how you liked it (or hated it, constructive criticism please), but no flames. Because I will embaress you in your own chapter if you give me a flame. There is the word slash in the warning at the beginning of the chapter and in the summery, so don't say I didn't warn you! **


End file.
